1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet post-processing apparatus that performs post-processing such as folding processing on a sheet on which an image is formed in an image forming apparatus main body, and an image forming apparatus including the image forming apparatus main body and the sheet post-processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a sheet post-processing apparatus, which performs post-processing on a sheet (or a stack of sheets) on which an image is formed in an image forming apparatus main body such as a copy machine, a multi-functional printer and the like, is used. The sheet post-processing apparatus is provided adjacently to the image forming apparatus main body. As the post-processing, punching processing on the sheet, staple processing on the stack of sheets, and double- and triple-fold processing on the sheet (the stack of sheets) can be exemplified.
A conventional sheet post-processing apparatus that can perform the double- and triple-fold processing on the sheet includes, for example: a first folding portion having a first folding roller pair consisting of a common roller and a first roller that forms a first fold on a sheet; a second folding portion having a second folding roller pair consisting of the common roller and a second roller that forms a second fold on the sheet on which the first fold is formed; and a destination switching portion that switches a delivery destination of the sheet on which the first fold is formed between the second folding portion and an ejection portion, the destination switching portion allowing selection of double- or triple-fold processing by switching the delivery destination of the sheet.